You know French?
by Mi-moon
Summary: England and America has to spend a whole day in Paris and America learns something new about England that he hadn't known before. Crappy summary I know xD But it's a really good and sweet story so please read it! :D


_**Hi~! :D**_

I'm back again! With another fic from APH!

This one's about America and England spending a day in Paris together  
and America finding out Englands biggest secret... That he know _French!_  
You heard me! _French!_  
so... I hope you will like it :D!

**Anyway!  
PLEASE ENJOY~_!_**

R&R!

**_

* * *

_**

**_You Know French?_**

* * *

Paris. A lovely city with beautiful architecture and lots of lovely parks and busy streets. The voices of people sitting in the cafées and the sound of plates and silverware was heard everywhere on the warm summer day. People were mumbling and talking to each other and the womens heel shoes were clicking against the pavement on the streets. Some girls shrieked when a young man ran past them and accedentily shoved one of their bags on his way. They shouted after him on french but he just laughed and kept running. The girl he had bumped into snorted, annoyed.

"_Dieu! Ce qu'est un enfant impoli!" _(God! What an impolite kid!) She said irritated as she righted her bag into place again. A slight older man came jogging up to them, looking rather emberassed.

"Uhm... I'm so sorry. Please forgive him." He said before bowing lightly and running after his comrade. The girls stared after him in awe, not having understood one word he said but thinking he was kind of cute...

"Hey!" The older man shouted after his energetic comrade, trying to keep up with his pace. He huffed when his friend didn't listen to him and just kept running. After running another few hundred meters, the blonde, green-eyed man growled irritated. "I said wait up, damnit!" Once again he was ignored. "America!" He shouted after the slight younger boy with sandy blonde hair.

"Come on, England!" The other nation said hapilly as he stopped and looked around in the park they had ended up in. England was breathing hard when he finally catched up to the other boy. "Just look at this place!" America said and gestured over the trees and benches. "It's beautiful!" England huffed at this and crossed his arms.

"Yeah, well... I had to apolegize to those girls over there for you. You have to look where you're going! Geez, seriously." he said and scratched his hair tiredly. Being together with America really was making him exhausted. America only laughed.

"I'm sorry, but I can't help it! I can't understand french, so..." He apolegized and rubbed his backhead. England sighed.

"That's true..." He said, understanding the American. They had come to Paris to talk with France about some important business, only to find out from his boss that he was currently not around, so they had decided to take a look around town (Mostly because America hadn't been to Paris before and was being so annoying that England finally gave in.) So now England was showing America around, since he had been there plently of times to be able to find his way everywhere, showing him the architecture of the place, some old churches, Moulin Rouge, classic museums, the painters street behind Sacre Coure, cafées and the Eifeltower. England had run out of places to show America so America took the opportuniy to just run around the place and cause problems. (Which annoyingly, England had to solve.) And now they had ended up in a park somewhere. England sighed. He really was too old for this.

"So... Like... What're we going to do now?" England asked America who was looking at some roses.

"Huh?" He asked looking away from them and up at the Britton. England crossed his arms and glared at the American.

"I asked what we're going to do now, if you're done running around the place." America laughed and sat down onto a bench, pulling England down onto his lap.

"Let's just sit here and enjoy each others company!" He said, smiling. He jumped away from England, laughing when the he tried to punch him in the side for placing him in his lap. England grunted and brushed off his hands.

"Stop fooling around, you twit! Seriously you're acting like a child..." America only laughed.

"Aw, Iggy!" He laughed. "How many times have I told you to stop calling me a-." He cut himself off as he felt someone pulling on his pants. He turned his head to the side and saw a small boy standing there, grabbing onto him with tears in his eyes.

"a... A child?" America said confused, staring at the little boy. England raised his big eyebrows and looked at the child beside America.

"Huh. That's wierd." He stated. The child hiccuped and the tears in his eyes grew larger. In a second he was crying loudly, causing the two males to wobble and put their hands over their ears.

"Shit! What the hell's his problem?" England asked, shocked by the Childs outburst.

"Language England." America said smiling, gesturing towards the child. England muttered something about the child not understanding what he said anyway, but America ignored him." And about what you said... maybe he just saw you." He said and chuckled. England growled.

"That's not funny." He growled and smacked America over the head.

"Hey! That-!" America begun but he was interrupted by another hiccup from the child as the screaming went into serious sobbing. America and England stared at the child in pity. America bent down infront of the boy and laid a hand on his head.

"Hey..." He said comforting, knowing that the child didn't understand him. He looked thoughfull for a while before he turned his head slightly towards England, but keept his eyes on the little child infront of him.

"You... You think he lost his parents?" He asked worridly. England smiled at the sight of America being worried for the child.

"It would be wierd otherwise, right? I don't think any parent would hear their child cry like that without coming running." He said in a matter of fact tone, huffing as he crossed his arms. America looked at him.

"Well... You did." He said sulkilly.

"You were crying over an _action figure_ that had lost it's _thumb_, America. There's a difference!" England said irritated, crossing his arms and glaring at the American.

"That action figure was very important to me!" America said, hurt, defending himself.

"Whatever!" England said, defeated, not having the energy to fight with America right now, cuz hey... There was a crying child here who demanded attention.

"So, anyway... What are we going to do with this little guy?" America asked as he glanced worried towards the little boy. "What if he hasn't lost his parents but something else? And even if he has lost his parents we wont be able to ask what they look like or where he lives or anything... We wont be able to help him!" England also glanced at the boy, looking calm compared to America who looked stressed.

"We just have to ask him, right?" He said nonchalantly.

"Yeah right." America said sarcastly as England started to walk towards the little boy who stood beside America, still sobbing hard. "What are we supposed to say? 'Hi little boy! Where's your parents?'" England bent over infront of the boy as America kept talking. "That would work! If he understood our _language!_" America said, gesturing towards England who ignored him and smiled at the little boy who looked shyly at him with teary eyes. America stared at England, giving up on being negative. But what happened next made him gape.

"_Bonjour petit garçon. Pourquoi es-tu triste_?" (Hello little boy. Why are you sad?) England asked the little boy on French. The little boy hiccuped and glanced scared and shy up at the blonde man infront of him, backing away slightly.

"_Oh, désolé. Vous ai-je peur? N'ayez pas peur. Je veux seulement vous aider."_ (Oh, sorry. Did I scare you? Don't be afraid. I only want to help you.) England said, smiling comfortingly. The little boy blinked a few times but looked like he trusted England.

"_Avez-vous perdu?_" (Did you get lost?)England asked the little boy who nodded shyly, his sobbing coming to an end as he came to trust England more and more. America was white as a ghost, probably shocked to death.

"_Qù sont tes parents?_" (Where are your parents?) He asked the little boy kindly. The little boy hesitated a while before his small voice came out shakily.

"_Je ne sais pas.._." (I don't know...) He said sadly, tears coming up into his eyes again. England smiled in pity and ruffled the boys brown hair.

"_Ne vous inquiétez pas! Nous vous aiderons à les chercher... Alors s'il vous plaît arrêter de pleurer, ok?_" (Don't worry! We will help you look for them... so please stop crying, ok?) He smiled sweetely at the boy who stared up at him with big amazed eyes. He wiped his tears with his arm and looked back up at England with a smile on his lips.

"Uhn!" He said hapilly, Englands smile grew wider as he stood up, hands on hips.

"_Bon!_" (Good!) He said turning to America. "This little guy is lost and we're goign to help him look for his parents ok?" America just stared in disbelief at the now energetic Britton infront of him.

"..." England raised his eyebrows.

"What?" He asked, wondering why America had such an ugly look on his face. America wrinkled his nose at him.

"You know French?" He asked terrified. England blinked, then his cheeks turned red. Aaaah, crap! He hadn't just spoken French infront of America had he? Shit shit shit! No other country knew that he could speak and understand french, but he could.

"Erh... I..." he stuttered, not knowing what to say. "Not really..." he finally said and crossed his arms and looked away, blushing.

"Not really?" America repeated shocked. "You just talked to a boy in fluent French! You know the language just as good as France!" He shouted and pointed at England.

"D-don't be silly! I just know a little, ok? Geez, is it really so wierd?" England said irritated. The boy looked between them without understanding what they said.

"Uhu it is! I mean, you hate France, so why would you bother to learn French?" America asked stubbornly. England twitched.

"I'm telling you I don't know French!" He didn't want to admitt that he had taken time and bothered to learn the language.

"Oh, stop it! I just heard ya'!" America said, irritated that England wouldn't admitt he knew how to speak French. England stamped childishly on the ground.

"Fine! Okay! I know French! There! Happy? Geez..." He said and pulled a hand through his blonde spikes. America studied the Britt a while before he spoke again.

"Why?" He asked. England glanced down on the ground, cheeks pink and refused to say anything for a while before he finally opened his mouth.

"I- Don't take me wrong when I say this!" He warned and shot an accusing finger towards America. "I've kind off... always... admired the French culture... so to speak... But it's not like I like France or anything! That stupid frog..." He growled. America was surpriced to hear this from England, the person who despised France the most. It was wierd to hear him say that he admired Frances' culture... but at the same time America found it kind of cute that England actually had interest for something like culture.

"I just like his country and it's culture... I've liked it since I was small, you know? When I first got to know France I kind of admired him... for a while... for about two minutes..." America chuckled at this. So England secretly admired France... that was something you didn't hear everyday. America felt happy. He had learned something new about England today and it made his heart warm for some reason. England glared emberassed into Americas blue eyes that were shining with curiosity. He had a bad feeling about telling America this. Who knew? Maybe he would go to the other countries and tell them his secret.

"But you can't-" He was interuppted by the boy who grabbed onto his pants and looked up at him with shy and worried eyes. England was reminded of that they had promised to help this boy and didn't have time for this right now. He bent down to the boy, smiling apolegizing.

"_Je suis désolé. Nous avons commencé à parler d'autre chose ... Mais nous allons vous aider à trouver vos parents maintenant._" (I'm sorry. We started talking about something else… But we will help you find your parents now.) He said comforting. The boy seemed to relax a little when England said this. "_Savez-vous où vous avez perdu vos parents?_" (Do you know where you lost your parents?) England asked the boy who nodded shyly and pulled on Englands sleeve.

"_Ici._" (Here.) The boy said, as he pulled harder on England sleeve. England stood up and threw a glance towards America.

"He want's us to follow him to where he lost his parents." He said and America nodded. Then he turned towards the boy. "_Très bien. Montrez-nous le chemin_." (Okay. Show us the way.) The boy nodded and pulled England down the road. America followed behind them. England shot a glare over his shoulder at America.

"Don't you dare tell anyone about this!" He said darkly. America shivvered and smiled.

"Promise!" He assured the Britton who gave him one last suspicious look before the two of them turned their attention to finding the boys parents.

...

The sun had started to set in Paris and gave the magnificent town a comfortable dull light. The cars swished over the roads, honking at each other. The people were lessening on the streets, heading towards their homes to call it a night. Two men were walking up a street in the orange sunlight, walking calmly.

"Geez…" One of them said and sighed exhausted. "I didn't believe it would take us one whole day to find a little boys parents." His friend smiled hapilly.

"Ah, well… But we found them in the end didn't we? After all, leave it to the hero and he will do it!" He said, throwing a fist up in the air. The first one smiled bitterly. He couldn't believe he had so much energy left after a whole day in Paris.

"Come on, America…" He said to the noisy American. "It wouldn't have taken a whole day if you hadn't insisted on riding those carrousels with the boy when we passed an amusement park." America laughed hapilly.

"At least he had fun, England! That's what counts!" He said. England smiled and put his hands into his pockets. It was true that the little boy had looked happy when he and America had rode the rollercoaster, England admitted, so he couldn't really complain. He and America had a peacefull walk towards the port where they would take their boats home, smalltalking and bickering along the way.

...

When they reached the port, they saw Americas ship ready to set off. They ran the last mile so that the American wouldn't miss his boat home and be stuck in Paris until the next day. Before America ran aboard he gave England a quick hug and a kiss on the cheek, which caused the Britton to blush furiously and scream angrilly after him as he ran aboard, laughing. Before the boat took off, America ran up onto the deck where he could wave to England on the dock. He jumped up and down shouting until England saw him, smiled and waved back.

"England~!" America shouted, a big smile plastered onto his face as he waved like crazy from the boat. England smiled and waved back, not caring that the people gave them weird looks, probably thinking: 'Crazy people'. "England~!" America shouted again, leaning over the railing, the wild wind from the sea ruffling his sandy blonde hair and lifting his brown pilot jacket.

"Ah! Stupid!" England shouted to him. "Watch it so you don't fall into the water!" He sounded like a parent scolding his child. America just laughed, ignoring Englands warnings.

"England~! Let's do this again sometime!" He shouted, hapilly. "Let's go to different countries and see different things together!" England blinked as he felt his cheeks heat up. It made him extremely happy that America actually wanted to spend time with him. He felt excitement build up inside of him as he imagined the adventures he and America had yet to experience. He felt how a smile creeped onto his face.

"Yeah!" He shouted, smiling to the American on the boat whos smile grew wider when he saw the Brittons enthusiasm. "Let's!"

"Great!" America screamed, jumping of joy. "I'll look forward to it!" He laughed. They were going to have so much fun and he would learn things about the Britton that he would've never guessed. He was thinking of all the people they would meet and all the new countrie they would befirend. He was really looking forwards to it now!

"Oh yeah…" America remembered something. "England!" He shouted to the Britton on the dock. "I learned a lot today! Thanks for the great time! And thanks for bothering to show me around in Paris! And for teaching me about the architecture! And for showing me the painters streets behind Sacre-something! And for telling me all the crap about the famous artists of which I don't remember! And thank you for buying me that cupcake! And thank you for-"

"I get it already!" England shouted irritated back. "And you're welcome!" He added after a while. America grinned and giggled.

"I really learned a lot today!" He shouted again. "Even about you!" England blushed. He had forgotten that America now knew that he could speak fluent French. The boat honked, telling all passengers that it was departing. England became stressed

"Hey! Remember what you promised about that!" He shouted emberassed after the American as the boat slowly started to move. America smiled and waved.

"Yeah! I remember!" He shouted, almost failing at making himself heard over the boat engine and the water splashing around as the boat gradually sailed away from the dock towards the other side of the giant sea. England breathed relieved out.

"Have a safe trip, America!" He shouted and waved, smiling weakly as he watched Americas boat sail further and further away. He had been worried there for a while that America would go off telling someone about his secret, but now he felt like he trusted the other nation a little more. At first he had imagined America to go tell everyone as soon as he got a chance, because that was who he was, but he felt safe now. America wouldn't…

"Yeah! Just wait til' I tell the others about this!" America shouted, bouncing up and down in excitement, thinking he was out off hearing range off the dock. England stopped waving. Wait… What?

"America!" He shouted so loud that America heard him and jumped in surprice. "You promised! You-!" England heard the Americans laugh rise above the sound of the wind and the waves as he dissappeared out of hearing range. He felt how tears of anger formed in the corners of his green eyes as he watched the boat with the person who will cause his death onboard sail into the red horizon. He bit his lip and prepeared for his outburst that would occur in three, two, one… He rose his head towards the skies and breathed in.

"AMERICA YOU…!" He boiled with rage as he let out the last word to complete the well-known sentence. "IDIOOOOOOOOOOOOOT!" He shouted so loud that Romano, somewhere in Spain, fell off the chair he was resting peacefully in and hit the floor with a loud thud, causing Spain to jump in surprice and throw the Italian boy a weird glance before turning his attention back to cooking their dinner.

Somewhere in the ocean, America sneezed on the boat, wondering if he was imagining the murderous intent coming from Europe or not...

* * *

**M**ight**B**e**C**ontinued... Or not 8D

_**Hahahaha! So what did you think?**_

I hope you liked the story, cuz I did! It's pretty funny right? Anyway... I don't remember how I got inspired to do this, I just remember that I felt a urge to write something about England secretly knowing French and someone finding out about it. At firt I didn't knwo who or how this person would find out that England knew French, but then I had one of these brainwaves that told me what to write! It just happened to be America that found out... And a little boy that made America find out... I had two other versions of this story, but I didn't know which one of them to write. I clearly picked this one in the end, but the other two might've turned out just as good. Well, maybe not the third idea, but the second for sure!

_The first idea was this(arrow up.) And the second was Canada finding out that England understood French (Because Canada can also speak French, remember?) SO he kind of figured it out, but when he asked England he just blushed and said he had no idea what he was talking about and walked away. The third idea was about France finding out himself, like, it had been a normal day and he's pissed off at England for some reason I would make up and then he got an idea that he would kick a football towards England (aiming at his head O.o ...) and scream "Look out!" In French, so that when England was hit and would start screaming at him for kicking a bloody football in his head, he would say that he didn't do it on purpose and that he told England to look out and then England wouldn't be able to blame him for anything and he would still be able to enjoy hurting the Britton. So he decides to do just that, but to his surprice when he yells "Look out!" In French, England actually understands him and swiftly dodges the ball without problems, thanking France for the warning before walking off, leaving a shocked France behind to realize that England understood French._

If You have any thoughts about the fic or just want to blame/Scold/Praise me, you can do so in your Reviews :D!

And if you have any request on a story you'd like me to write, just send me a message or write it in a review, because I have nothing else to do during summer vecation :D SO REVIEW PLZ!

(Stories coming up: "White Knight." (England France) "Ghost Stories" (America England Japan) "My Neighbour." (England France))

_**HOPE YOU ENJOYED! :D**_

_**Owari...  
**_


End file.
